Walker's Cave
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Walker is involved in a project that he was going to work on himself. However that all changed when he spotted Jonah and asked if he would like to help. Would Jonah help on this project of Walker's if so what is this project? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway. This story was a request.

* * *

Jonah just got done with his guitar lessons when he saw Walker holding a pack of drum sticks as he looked at some records. Jonah wanted to kinda avoided the boy who took Andi away from him while back. But since Walker is no longer seeing Andi and the fact is Jonah always is the nice guy went up to the teen.

"Hey Walker."

"Hey, its Jonah right?"

"Yah, I did not know you play drums."

"What? Oh these yah no its for a project I'm working on."

"Oh maybe I can help even if I'm not good at art like you."

"Oh um I don't know." "Oh ok I will just see you around then."

Walker was kicking himself saying that. He sees why Andi fell for the boy. He is indeed cute and as Jonah walked away Walker could not help but look at the cute boy's ass. Even though Walker was strait he can appreciate the young male's form.

"Wait."

Jonah turned around to see if Walker changed his mind or not. It did not matter either way, as he was not visually artistic. He never understood how he was able to easily play guitar with very little practice. Maybe it was the same thing when it came to Andi's crafts or Booker's sketches it just comes.

"Yah."

"Well maybe I could use your help as I think about it." "Um ok. Like what is it your trying to work on." "Its one of those things it's easer for me to show you then explaining it. But you have to keep it a secret." "Yah sure no problem." The two soon arrived at Walker's house and just like Andi he had a Walker Shack but, It was much bigger given it was a shed that had muails on all four sides. After unlocking the padlocks they stepped inside.

"Welcome to my Art Cave. That's what I call it by the way."

Jonah looked around and it did look like what he thought what it would be like inside. Paint cans and bottles nicely organized on one side with all different types of brushes. The other different types of writing tools such as pencils, markers, and so on. Milk crates with paper, canvas and other things Walker could draw or paint on. That was just to name a few things Jonah saw. Including a love seat under a plastic tarp with paint stains.

"So show me how I can help."

Walker smiled and hoped he made the right call on this. He soon took off the tarp from the couch. On the couch was a bottle of some kind. He soon tossed the box of drum sticks onto the couch. Walker took a deep breath and looked at Jonah.

"As you know Andi dose crafts and well I to indulge in crafts, but its a different kind of craft that I make. Unlike her I sell my crafts."

"That's cool. After all this stuff cost money."

"Indeed it dose."

"So I take it involves those drum sticks."

"You be correct. Would you open up the ten pack for me while I get ready?"

"Sure."

Jonah picked up the pack of drum sticks while Walker took a deep breath and kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants. He was going commando knowing he be doing his project. He did not count on running into Jonah and even saying anything to him. Next came the shirt reviling a advradge chest. Once the hard to open pack was opened Jonah's eyes widen.

"Yah I should of told you I like being naked in here while doing my art."

"Um..yah...ok."

Jonah dose not know what to think. He never thought helping Walker would lead to seeing him naked. However for one reason or other Jonah was getting hard. Of curse Walker took notice but desided not to say anything about it yet. Walker just knows he won't mind having a Jonah mold of his member. After all he needs to expand his dildo business. That's right Walker makes dildos on the side and sells them. The real reason why Walker was naked is because he was planning on making another dildo using the drum sticks, but after seeing Jonah's bulge Walker needed to make another real dick mold. Walker wonderd if he could get Jonah naked like him or even close to it. As of right now he will have to take it slow.

"To let you know it dose get warm in here so feel free to take off your shirt if you want."

"Nah I'm good. So how can I help you with these drum sticks?"

"Well your part is easy." Walker said as he sat down onto the couch and grabbed the bottle that was on the couch .

"That's good."

"Yah. I need you is to slide those sticks one at a time into a hole and this lesion will help slide it in. Then once all the sticks are in the hole you put a rubber band around them."

"That sounds simple enough. So where is this rubber band and hole?"

"The rubber bands are in the top green drore on the work bench. They should be all the same size. Once you grab it I let you know what hole to put it in as I have to think where I put that thing."

"Ok no problem."

While Jonah was getting the rubber band Walker sprayed his ass and started to finger it. Walker fingered himself until Jonah took out a rubber band and closed the Dewar. Jonah walked back to Walker.

"Did you find this hole?"

"Yah. I never did misplaced it. I had it the whole time."

"I don't understand."

"The hole is my ass."

"What?"

"I want you to slide one stick at a time until I tell you to stop."

"I heard you but why?"

"I make sex toys on the side and test it on myself for some cash to pay for my art supplies."

"Well as long as my ass wont be used. Wait my ass wont be used right?"

"Dont worry your ass wont be used."

"That's good."

"So lets begin."

Jonah soon took one of the drum sticks and slid in the small part into Walker. Being use to havinving things up his ass still was able to moan but he had to hold it back as he did not know how Jonha would take it. Each drum stick going into Walker was making it hard for him to hold back from moaning. That was not the only thing that was becoming hard. Walker's own dick was reacting to his rose bud being rubbed as each drum stick entered his ass. Seeing Walker getting hard by the drum sticks was causing Jonah to get hard again. Jonah could not explain why he was getting hard. He always found himself to be strait. Sure he had bad luck with dating his past girl friends. First Amber then Andi. He just hoped the third time will be the charm when he decided to date again. After the seventh drum stick going into Walker's ass he could no longer hold back his moans as each stick went deep in his ass and stretching it.

Walker for one was to busy felling each drum stick entering him he did not see Jonah was once again hard. Once all ten drum sticks was deep enough inside of Walker, Jonah put the rubber band over the ten drum sticks. "Its all done. You want me to do now?" "Hold on to them and thrust in and out of me. If you see any slipping out grab another band to secure them more in place." Jonah nodded and did what Walker asked for. After a few thrusts he did not see any drum sticks moving out of place as Walker moaned.

"Everything looks good."

"Ok now grab two more bands and slowly pull out and band in the middle and the tips of the sticks."

After doing what Walker wants the ten drum sticks was soon out of Walker's ass. Walker's ass was gabbing and was winking at him. Jonah did not know what to think as he held the pile of drum sticks that was just inside Walker's ass. Jonah soon set them down next to Walker as he rested after having his ass attached out to the most it has ever been.

"How would you like to make some money?"

"I thought my ass won't be used?"

"It won't but I would like to make a mold of your dick. I can see its already hard so its one less step to do."

"I don't know."

"Every time I sale a replica of your dick ill give you fifty percent of the profit. You can use the money for picks and string replacements."

"I guess so. How long will it take?"

"Not long about four minutes to let the stuff set. So why not you jack off to keep yourself hard while I make the stuff for the mold."

"Well ok but I never had anyone seen my dick before."

"Same here. Your the first to see my dick. Besides its only fair I see yours. Am I right?"

"Yah. Ok lets just get this over with."

Walker smiled and went to make the stuff for the mold while Jonah dropped his pants and boxers. He soon sat down and slowly was jacking off while Walker was at work. Once Walker was ready he walked up to Jonah seeing Jonah's dick for the first time all six inches of it. Luckily Jonah had no pubs growing in. Well that he saw anyways.

"I think it's best you get up and push your pants and boxers to yout ankles while I put the plastic back on the couch. Don't want any of this stuff getting into your cloths or the couch."

Once Jonah sat down he was handed some vaslalen.

"I think its best if you slide this stuff onto your dick yourself."

Jonah did what he was told and once done Walker slid a long slender tube onto Jonah that fit perfectly. After two minuets Walker slowly pulled onto the tube towards him freeing Jonah's hard dick. Walker smiled at the mold turned great. There was no mold residue besides the vssleen.

"While this hadrons how would you like to take care of that thing before you put it away?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like jacking off in front of you."

"Who says you be jacking off. I would like to test the real thing."

"But I'm not gay."

"I'm not either. I just like having things up my ass."

With that Walker went onto of Jonah and slid Jonah's dick into his ass. Both boys moaned as Jonah lost is virginity. As for Walker he lost it a month ago from his cousin after making a mold of his dick for his personal use. As Walker was fucking himself his dick was bouncing hitting his and Jonah's belly. The cowboy soon turned into the missionary. Jonah was never this close of face to face contact with anyone. Not even his fan boy Cyrus. For some reason Jonah could not explain he placed his hands on each side of Walker's ass and squeezed each cheek and kept trusting into him. This for one turned on Walker as he kept going faster and faster. He could tell that Jonah was on edge and so was he.

He knew they where not going to last long so he managed to get the two of them into doggy style. As Jonah was closer on edge he was fucking Walker like a jack rabbit until he shot his load deep inside of Walker's ass at the same time Walker shot his load onto the tarp. After that day Walker used the Jonah dildo more then any other dildo and as for Jonah he made seven hundred dollars so far.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think of it. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
